Cita a ciegas
by Dulceangel96
Summary: los peleadores estan depresivos, al parecer el amor les fallo, no tienen mas opcion que recurrir a las citas ciegas para encontrar el amor...y demostrar que aun se puede triunfar... leanlo espero que no se arrepientan
1. Chapter 1

Kim: hola vengo con un nuevo fic, estoy muy activa XD

Shun: Te odio.

Kim: oye estaras en este Fic

Shun: siiii, al fin.

Dan: siente lastima por eso te ubico.

Kim: Dan, los pienso poner a todos!

Keith: porque a todos?

Kim: porque bueno en mi Top10, alguien me dijo que me faltaron personajes, y decidi poner a casi todos los hombres y mujeres de Bakugan de mi agrado con parejas sorpresas.

Dan: por favor que no me toque una yandere.

Kim: tranquilo...am, bueno aqui una lista de los que apareceran ^^

Son: Dan, Joe, Shun (para los fans del ninja muy usado), Prince Hydron, Keith, Gus, Lync, Volth, Shadow, Marucho, Sid, Ren, Masson, Alrigth, Raife, Anubias, Alice, Mirra, Ace, Baron, Paige Noah y Fabia.

Rick: Hola soy Rick y soy el mejor amigo de Kim, estoy en Rick12.

Kim: si, me pidio que lo meta como Oc.

Karen: y yo como Sara62

Kim: dejen de interrumpir!

Susan: jaja yo soy hermana de rick y soy ana58.

Kim: ya?

Todos: siii ^o^

Kim: bueno el Fic se llama Cita a Ciegas. Y espero que les guste, creo que sera algo largo, no como: No se porque pero te amo?, no les quito mas tiempo y a leer se ha dicho, caso cerrado!.

**Citas a ciegas ».«**

Capitulo 1

Somos Forever's alone's!?

Dan estaba durmiendo en el sofa de su casa, se notaba que se quedo dormido viendo peliculas xxx. [Porno]

Mama de Dan: DAN!, otra vez con eso, se supone que tendrias que ir conmigo de compras, pero mira que pajero eres!.

Dan: Mamaaaa, no me critiques, no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Mama de Dan: por que no vas a tomar aire fresco, o por que no sales con una chica?.

Dan se quedo callado, ya que no podia salir con ninguna chica, porque aun estaba triste por que Runo lo habia engañado con Klaus hace 1 semana.

Dan: porque Runo!- grito, mientras se subia corriendo por las escaleras.

Mama de Dan: O.o

En otro lado...

Mirra: No me digas Baron, desde ese entonces que Dan ya no sale de su casa?

Se escuchaba a la pelinaranja hablando por telefono, mientras su hermano Keith, estaba durmiendo en su habitacion.

Mirra: oh pobre Dan, Runo lo engaño, y desde que Ace me dejo por razones que no conozco yo tambien me la paso encerrada.

Keith: Hermanita, voy a salir, cuidate!.- decia mientras se iba.

Mirra: bueno Keith, quisiera tener excusa de salir de esta casa- decia mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion.

En gundalia... XD

Ren: No sabia que me volvi un solitario- decia mientras se tapaba con su sabana.

Sid: pues no eres el unico- decia mientras entraba.

Ren: ah?, SID!.

Sid: Pues no eres solo tu, sino que el Tal Anubias esta encerrado en su casa, por que Sellon es Lesbiana y tambien Masson, por que Lina lo dejo por que Zenet le dijo que haga eso ya que era un pajero que se masturbaba todo el dia. Y yo porque Lina me canselo la cita, al parecer yo no podia por que Masson es mi amigo, y tu?

Ren: no quiero salir, porque Zenet dice que soy Gay y que no tengo novia, y lo de que no tengo novia es cierto.

Sid: Bueno, creo que deberiamos hacer lo que queremos- decia mientras se iba.

Ya en Vestal de nuevo XC

Lync: Pues si Volth, tu, Shadow y yo somos unos perdedores, porque no podemos conceguir novia T.T.

Volth: y que quieres que haga?, yo no soy tan solitario, porque ya tengo novia enano!, se llama Jein!.

Lync: entonces soy trolazo T.T.

Shadow: bueno, ustedes me entienden, ademas las relaciones no duran, Mylene me dejo hace 3 meses y sigo depre..

Lync: y ademas Hydron tiene que estar con esa loca de Maka.

Volth: por eso dicen que el amor es ciego.

De nuevo en la Tierra...

Shun: Marucho, encerio dices eso?

Marucho: si, recuerdas a Dan, todo el mundo esta hablando de su rompimiento con Runo, ahora tu rompimiento con Alice paso a la Historia!

Shun: T.T, no me lo recuerdes.

Marucho: ahora, tu y yo somos Forever alones, y tambien Noah ya que Chris lo dejo tambien la semana pasada, por soon y sellon jaja.

Shu: al parecer el amor se ha perdido para todos nosotros, porque Fabia ya no quiere salir conmigo y el capitan Alrigth ya dejo de salir con Serena a escondidas.

Marucho: acaso somos tan antisociales, porque?

Shun: y si nos juntamos todos los hombres y nos creamos cuentas en internet para tener citas a ciegas?

Marucho: Gran idea Shun, pero tendriamos que ser muy pacientes para esperar a los sanganos de nuestros amigos e.e .

Kim: perdon, pero lo hice algo corto.

Karen: Maruchin es tan lindo..

Susan: jaja que paso con Runo?

Kim: a su tiempo todo se va a aclarar, pero esre fic se llama asi por que todo lo que va a pasar con el tiempo fue gracias a las citas ciegas...

Petunia: Alrigth con Serena?!

Rick: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja.

**Bye o.o**

**Dejen reviews, sujerencias o amenazas de muerte despues de mi veredicto... 33**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim: ya vineeee

Dan: aleluya!

Ren: que pasa?

Kim: nada reni-kun

Noah: que pasara en este cap?

Kim: cosas interesantes jajaja (cara malebola).

Dan: no seas mala Carla.

Kim: buajajajajaja sere una bruja como Hecate buajajajaja

Keith: Kim-san!

Kim: bueno, aqui continuo... UwU

Ren: Bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen.

Kim: exacto, no lo pongo en los otros fics porque seria demaciado protocolo.

Ren: . Cierto.

Kim: yo soy muy original, por eso actuo como jueza, no los molesto mas, ha leer he dicho, caso cerrado...

**Citas a ciegas**

Capitulo 2

Comenzando con todo

Marucho: empezare a llamar a los chicos.

Shun: espero conocer a una chica que me entienda, no como Alice.

Luego que los dos amigos esperaran durante horas a que lleguen sus amigos, empezaron a llegar uno por uno.

Marucho: bueno, como todos sabemos, hemos estado ultimamente mal en el amor, pero no por eso no podemos intentar amar de nuevo.

Todos: siiiiii »w«

Shun: por eso les presentamos esta red social para conocer chicas y organizar citas, es una red social intergalactica, podran conocer chicas gundalianas, neathianas, humanas y vestalianas, que jamas habian conocido en su puta y pendeja vida.

Ren: encerio?

Marucho: claro, todos podemos, y por cierto... Am chicos?.

Ellos estaban en una sala de informatica, asique todos fueron corriendo a las computadoras y empezadon a crease cuentas..

Shun: buene Marucho, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

En un lado de la habitacion, ya se veia a nuestro Dan algo animado, al parecer pensaba que no era tan tarde para esperar el amor.

En la computadora de Marucho.

Marucho: vaya al parecer esta chica llamada Karen me envío un mensaje..

Conversacion de Marucho y Karen

[K es karen y M es Marucho]

K: Hola

M: hola, que tal?

K: Soy Karen Da Acosta y tu? :)

M: Me llamo Marucho Marukura jaja

K: oye yo soy del Brasil y tu?

M: Yo soy japones, y tu estas en brasil ahora?

K: no, vivo en Tokio, me gusta la musica pop, y ir a los karaokes con amigas, adoro los museos y comer bombones.

M: guau, a mi me gustan 2 cosas de esas :)

K: jaja tengo 17 y tu?

M: 15, oye tu sabes que esta red es para citas no?

K: ah?, yo pense que era para conocer gente... Pero si es salir contigo bueno.

M: donde vives yo te ire a buscar y descuida no soy un aprovechador.

K: vivo en el vecindario Kiona de Tokio, vivo sola :'(

M: ok te gustaria ir en un restaurante o ver una pelicula?

K: una pelicula o.o a las 17:00pm en 2 dias, ok?

M: bueno, en el cine Collage..

K: esta bien, no faltare :) no vemos, adios..

M: adios

Marucho: guau, ya me concegui una cita!

Shun: tan rapido!?

Marucho: sip, y sera en 2 dias.

Shun: te felicito.

En la computadora de Baron

Baron: no se, tengo 2 chicas para hablar y no me decidon, espera una Diana me envío una solicitud...y...aceptar.

Conversacion de Baron:

[B es Baron y D es Diana]

B: :)

D: ?

B: :O

D:?

B: ^o^

D: hola?

B: hola soy Baron.

D: hola Baron!.

B: hola.

D: y creo que este es el momento que me invitas a una cita? ;)

B: ay cierto Diana.

D: jaja, eres gracioso

B: tu lo crees?

D: oye pues claro que si!

B: y que te gustaria hacer en la cita?.

D: demos un paseo por Tokio, para hablar y conocernos, seria como una cita, un lindo recorrido.

B: yo no soy de Tokio, soy de Vestal.

D: de Vestal!?, yo tambien... Como es que no te conozco?.

B: pues no se, me sorprende que lo seas, bueno te vere en Tokio entonces, si?, dime cuando y me anoto.

D: que te parece... Mañana a las 21:00pm?.

B: me parece bien, te vere ahí, hasta mañana.

D: hasta mañana, me gustaria verte.

B: a mi tambien, adios.

Baron: guau, es de Vestal, quien lo diria, despues se lo dire al maestro Dan.

En la computadora de Noah

Noah: bueno hablare en un chat grpal y intentare encontrar a una chica que no sea como Chris.

Conversacion de Noah

[N es Noah y A es Alex]

N: hola, alguien que odie el yuri?

A: yo!

N: alfin una chica que me entiende.

A: como te llamas?.

N: Noah y tu...?

A: Alex, soy de gundalia y tu?

N: jaja de ahí viene el maestro Anubias.

A: Anubias?, yo soy su hermanita.

N: ah?!, el si me hablo de ti XD

A: pues vamos a salir un dia, ok?

N: ok!, cuando valla en la casa del Maestro Anubias hablamos.

A: Adios :)

N: Bye XC

Kim: bueno hasta aqui, se que algo corto, pero no quiero revelar lo bueno aun...lXD

Shun: y yo que?.

Kim: estaras en el otro cap...

Dan: siiiii.

Karen, yo y marucho XD

Diana: jajahaja Baron es super requetye chistoso...

Ace: para mi es un mierdero maricon.

Kim: bueno eso es todo.

**Bye o.n**

**Dejen review, sujerencias, ideas, o amenazas de muerte, o no 2 ichigos?, no entiendo...**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim: bueno luego de 3 dias aproximado de esperar a que me vengan ideas y...

Maka123: yo te ayudeeee.

Kim: si yandere de m****

Maka123: que me dijiste (saca su espada).

Kim: no nada, agradezco a los Ocs que me dieron.

Susan: y los otros?.

Kim: se fuero de putas, como me dijo Lync y ademas Keith esta atado a tu izquierda.

Keith: no es mi culpa que hiciera cositas con Mylene.

Kim: si es tu culpa pedazo de idiota.

Mylene: me alegra saber que no era gay y que Gus si.

Kiara: T.T Gusi gay?

Kim: bueno pero en el fic sera o no sera de Jack hell, casi me orino de la risa por la carta de Gus.

Kiara: no me hables de eso!.

Shadow: pues si lo tengo todo grabado jajajajaj (saca la lengua)

Kim: CHICOS MI FIC!

Todos: bueno mandona!

Kim: los matare a todos (voz demoniaca), bueno ah leer he dicho y punto (voz amable).

**Citas a ciegas**

Capitulo 3

Cupido llego?

En una estacion de tren se llegaba a ver a un chico de cabellos negros y rizados, de ojos negros, llebaba una chaqueta negra cerrada y pantalones del mismo color.

Chico: ah, con que aqui es donde tendre que trabajar XD.

Este chico se llamaba Jack Hell, se lo conoce como Cupido en su ciudad por que le gusta ayudar a los jovenes que han perdido fe en el amor.

Jack: Bueno supongo que tendre que tomar un taxi o algo asi, por que no creo que lleguen por mi.

Kim: Jack!, jajaja llegaste.

Jack: O.o?

Kim: pense que ignoraste mis mensajes.

Jack: por que me llamaste?

Kim: una de mis amigas Mirra-chan me ha dicho que quiere que ayudes a los chicos, me dijo que han estado en internet los ultimos dias, pero algunos se dieron por vencidos y volvieron a su soledad, Baron tenia una cita, pero nunca lleyo, Marucho tambien y Noah supo que Anubias no tenia hermana y le tomaron el pelo.

Jack: eso suena grave..

Kim: pues si necesito tu ayuda, sus citas a ciegas por internet no funcionaron.

Jack: tranquila hallare un metodo de citas a ciegas para encontrar a sus parejas ideales *no tengo puta idea de como pero mientras le doy animos tal vez no se apene*- penso.

Kim: Siiii, sabia que podia contar contigo.

Maka: con quien hablas kimmy?.

Kim: ah?, Maka!, con mi amigo Jack Hell, es el Cupido Humano mas exitoso de su ciudad, sabe unir parejas al azar, en especial las no correspondidas.

Jack: y donde me quedare a vivir mientras estoy en esta ciudad?- decia mientras miraba a su alrrededor

En la casa de Dan:

Dan: ya no mas!.

Mirra: pero Dan tienes que intentar, salir de tu casa!.

Dan: no, las citas a ciegas no funcionan!

Mirra: no es con respecto a eso, es para que todos salgamos entre amigos, a ver si recuperas tus animos!- decia mientras lo jalaba de la pierna.

Dan: el problema es que Runo esta en cualquier parte!.

Mirra: Dan- decia algo triste- no quiero que sigas sufriendo mas, eres mi mejor amigo y me duele verte asi, yo tambien estoy mal, pero me importa que vuelvas a ser igual al de antes- seguia tirandolo de la pierna.

Dan: Nooooooo!

Shun: Dejalo Mirra, no creo que hoy sea el dia de dejar su soledad- decia el oji ambar mientras entraba a la casa.

Mirra mira a Shun y luego suelta a Dan.

Mirra: cierto Shun, esto es decision de Dan, no mia- decia mientras se retiraba de la casa.

Dan: Mirra te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero no puedo.

Shun: sabes que no escucho?.

Dan: y a que viniste?.

Shun: toma- le extendia una bolsa.

Dan: jaja es mi pornito (abraza la bolsa).

Shun: no puedo creer que me fui a comprartelo y ademas Alice vio que lo comprava y me llamo pajero.

Dan: jajajajaja, pues lo eres amigo.

Shun: callate.

Dan: callate tu imitacion de Naruto.

Cuando Shun escucho eso se veia que estaba rodeado de un aura negra.

Dan: que hice?.

Por otro lado:

Kim: bueno Jack esta es la casa de mi amigo Tobi, aqui podras quedarte, yo vivo a lado, asique si tienes un problema me avisas.

Jack: ese Tobi es gay?

Tobi: que?

[Tobi, pelinegro, ojos rojos, chaqueta abierta con remera roja y pantalones negros, es un samurai]

Kim: Tobi!, solo era una pregunta de broma.

Tobi: bueno, este es el tipo que va a vivir conmigo?.

Kim: si, es nuevo en la ciudad, lo pedi que venga, pero si mis padres se dan cuenta que vive en mi casa me matan, asique tu casa es la mas cercana a la mia.

Tobi: esta bien, Bienvenido a la ciudad Jack hell, verdad?.

Jack: si, gracias.

Kim: bueno jack, me voy y te vere mañana!- se va corriendo.

Jack: bueno, creo que como ya estoy aqui me tomare un baño, esta bien?.

Tobi: haz lo que quieras, sientete como en tu casa-dijo mientras se sube por las escaleras.

Hasta aqui, perdon por hacerlo algo corto, estoy seca de ideas.

Anubias: ya volvimos de Hooter's

Maka: que asquerosos son.

Kim: guakala :P

Noah: que necesitabamos chicas?

Ren: jaja eran lindas.

Kim: Reni-kun nunca me lo espere de ti.

Ren: perdon pero soy hombre.

**Bye ;P**

**Dejen comentarios y ideas que no se como terminare este fic, y para los que no saben Hooter's es un bar de Putas...**

**Reviews!?**


End file.
